1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a device for the receiving of coins at a coin-operated automatic machine with a coin-insertion slot on a front plate, wherein a coin channel follows to the coin-insertion slot on the rear side of the front plate and leads to a coin-receiving station of a coin tester.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
A coin output device with a continuous conveyor loop is known from the European Printed Patent Document EP 80,842-B1. The conveyor loop is formed by a plurality of chain links. The chain links are hingedly connected to each other. The chain links exhibit webs by way of which the coins can be transported from a coin storage container to a coin-output opening. The webs are inclined in the direction of the output opening of a coin output device. However, it is a disadvantage in this construction that a coin storage space, coordinated in the coin output device, can be charged exclusively from the top.
The company, NRI National Rejectors, Inc. GmbH, discloses coin testers in its flier entitled "NRI Zusammenstellungsplan G-18". The brochure "Merkur-Service, adp-Technik" contains on pages 297-305 an article entitled "Der mechanische M unzpr ufer" (Mechanical coin tester) and describing the functioning of mechanical coin testers G-06.2000/G-07.3000.
The coin testers of the company, NRI National Rejectors, Inc. GmbH, are described in the publication AUTOMATEN MARKT, Issue May 1991, pages 144-150, and Issue June 1991, pages 162-165 in an article entitled "M usnzpr ufer gestern und heute" (Coin Testers today and yesterday).
Coin testers are also known from the fact sheets of the company, Coin Controls International, entitled "C 200 Serie".